


Praising Draco

by HedgehogWrites



Series: Draco’s eventful days [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But next chapter will make up for that, Harry shows Draco how perfect he is, M/M, No sex in this chapter, Praise, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedgehogWrites/pseuds/HedgehogWrites
Summary: In which Harry shows Draco just how perfect he is. And Draco needs it.No sex. Yet. But next chapter? Plenty! :)“When he gets out from the shower, he finds Harry sitting on the ridge of the bath, towel in hands. ‘You are so freaking gorgeous. Want me to rub you dry?’”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Draco’s eventful days [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1328282
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Praising Draco

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while, but I haven’t forgotten about our boys!
> 
> No smut this chapter, but some well needed praise for Draco. What would you like to happen next? Check the bottom notes for choices and let me know in the comments.

Waking up that morning is strange. He misses the warmth of all those bodies around him. Harry is nowhere to be seen, his doubles have vanished. He finds himself missing them already. He had enjoyed himself thoroughly last night. He felt so powerful, thinking up a scenario by himself. Just remembering it makes him blush. He gets up and feels the delicious soreness in his arse. Good. Today every move will remind him of Harry.

Carefully, he makes his way to the kitchen. Harry is standing at the stove, making toast and eggs. He turns around and lets his eyes roam over Draco. He feels his flush deepen. ‘Like what you see, Potter?’

‘Always.’ Harry grins and gives him a wink. ‘Get over here and eat, before I decide to call the office and call you in ill.’ 

‘I’m not ill, you sod. I’ll eat, don’t worry.’

‘It’s not starvation I’m worried about, Draco.’ His gaze is intense. ‘I’m afraid I’ll not be able to resist bending you over the table.’ He closes in on Draco and breathes in his ear: ‘And fuck that lovely arse of yours.’

Draco swallows. He would like that very much. But today he’s gotten desk duty. It’s not something he’s looking forward to, but he can’t let someone else take the unpopular job, just because he’s horny. He curses his own strong sense of responsibility. ‘I wish I could, Harry. I’ve got cellblock today.’ Every auror hates cellblock. They call it like that, because it’s like being in prison. The officer on duty has to file reports and be available if the front office has questions about incoming fire calls.

Harry looks sympathetic as he hands over a plate of hot, buttered toast with some wonderful looking marmelade on the side and a perfectly cooked egg. ‘Poor you. At least you’ll be home on time.’ His smile is full of sinful promise.

Did Harry just call this place home? Or is he hearing things? Why would he want Draco in his house? He must want to fuck him. Just have him available as a plaything whenever he wants to get off. He wants to use him, he’s sure. Or...

Harry’s voice pulls him out off his spiraling thoughts. ‘Dray, you’re doing it again. Please, just listen to me.’ Harry grabs his chin and turns him to face him. ‘I really like you, love. I want to see as much of you as I can. I want to take care of you. Want to spoil you. Want you to feel at home here. Want to have kinky sex with you, but also make love to you and cuddle with you. You’re perfect. Am I understood?’

Draco nods, even though he doesn’t feel the same about himself. Harry presses a soft kiss to his lips and moves to get Draco a cup of flawlessly brewed tea. ‘Eat, please. Go shower. Go to work. And I might just have a surprise for you, to make you get through the long, boring day ahead.’ Draco’s eyes fly to Harry’s. Who just smirks and blows him a kiss.

The golden toast tastes delicious. The tea is absolute blissful perfection in a cup. Sated, he gets up to the shower and has a long, delicious wash. He feels the hot water stream over his sore muscles, making aches slide down the drain together with the water. He wishes he could feel as confident as Harry. Harry, who seems to think he’s wonderful. But really, he isn’t. He’s bony, snarky and damaged. He’s gotten scars all over to prove it. He tries to push these not helping thoughts aside. Washing his hair, that usually helps him get his mind of things. He searches the shower for soap.

He uses Harry’s shampoo. It’s rich smell of patchouli and musk cuddles around Draco, the scent of Harry making him feel warm and loved. He closes his eyes as he lathers himself in foamy soap, spreading it over his body and relishing it’s softness. With a sigh he turns off the water. Work. Must get ready.

When he gets out from the shower, he finds Harry sitting on the ridge of the bath, towel in hands. ‘You are so freaking gorgeous. Want me to rub you dry?’

Draco swallows and nods. Work can wait a little while longer. Harry gets up and starts rubbing Draco’s hair with the soft fabric of the towel, working his way down. His hands linger on his cheeks. ‘So elegant’. 

Draco feels his breath ghosting over him, leaving goosebumps all over his body. Harry kisses the side of his mouth. ‘So deliciously snarky.’ 

He moves the towel down. The fluffy fabric removes all the remaining droplets with ease. Harry takes special care of his scars, looking Draco in the eyes. ‘So good at taking pain.’ 

Another small kiss. Draco whimpers as Harry gets to his cock. Never leaving his eyes, he gently pats it, from bottom to shaft, his balls receiving extra attention. Draco feels his cock swell. ‘So responsive.’ 

The towel makes its way to his back, sliding over his arse. ‘So round, so firm.’ Harry kneads his arse through the towel. 

Harry makes his way down, stroking the towel over the back of his legs, getting on his knees. Draco’s cock is dangling in front of him. Harry gives it a tiny kiss. ‘So irresistibly handsome.’ 

He dries the front of his legs, leaving off at his feet. Harry gets back up, leaving a trail of slow butterfly kisses, worshipping his whole body. The kisses go up from his foot, his lower leg, knee, inside of his thighs. ‘So intelligent, hardworking, reliable.’ 

He trails further up, avoiding his cock, kissing the sharp bone of his hip. ‘I wish you could see yourself as I see you.’ The kisses go up, over his abs, his scars, gently flicking over his nipple.

‘So strong. So resilient.’ He continues his trail over his collarbone, his throat, his chin, ending at his mouth. He kisses him again. This time it’s an open mouthed, sloppy kiss. ‘You are perfect. Don’t ever doubt that, Draco Malfoy.’ With that, he tosses the towel in the hamper and leaves a very flustered and very aroused Draco in the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> What would you like to happen next? A quickie in a ministry loo or a risky blowjob under the desk?


End file.
